


A Boy Named Reggie

by marsprince



Category: Archie Comics, Archie Comics & Related Fandoms, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, Secret Crush, Teen Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 04:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11798283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marsprince/pseuds/marsprince
Summary: Archie has developed feelings for a certain bully.





	A Boy Named Reggie

Contrary to the popular belief at Riverdale, Archie Andrews did like Reggie Mantle.

Archie showed his protectiveness for Reggie in many ways. Not just in how he kept saving his ass during exams or at the football games, although that was a big part of it. It was his own choice to help Reggie become a better person, but that wasn’t why he did it.

Archie showed his trust on Reggie by trying to help him be the person he knew he could be. Reggie had already changed so much from when they first met as kids. He thought of others more often, had begun to see other classmates as people rather than servants. He’d even collaborated with the rest of the gang while writing and playing songs as a band: “ _The Archies”,_ and the rivalry that he now had with Josie was playful instead of harmful.

Archie showed his loyalty for Reggie by always being there for him, no matter how Reggie treated him. Although they were friends, Reggie occasionally became angry at the slightest thing, and took it out on Archie and his friends, or grew impatient with his clumsiness and snapped. He never apologized, at least, not in so many words, but Archie didn’t mind. For the most part, Reggie’s insults were on the line of endearments for the people he cared about, and he knew that he was probably the only one who understood that.

Archie showed his care for Reggie in every way but the most important. He’d never actually told him, because he thought he knew how Reggie would react. Reggie didn’t feel the same way, Archie knew that. Reggie didn’t talk about his emotions, and he’d be horrified if Archie did. So Reggie didn’t know.

And for Archie, it was ok.

Reggie didn’t know about Archie’s crush on him, because Archie still hadn’t told him. He couldn’t. And it ate at him, because Reggie’s trust in him, their friendly rivalry, and his friendship, would be at the least profoundly shaken, and most likely shattered. Archie preferred to have Reggie by his side, both fighting over Betty’s and Veronica’s attention, or them eating burgers with Jughead at the park. He cared more about that than being rejected.

But still, he couldn’t help but to love with all his heart a cocky boy named Reggie Mantle.


End file.
